Hollowed Heister
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: The Payday gang continue their heisting spree over america, but when Bain assigns them a new member who starts show inhuman powers and abilities, will they work with him or turn against him? only one way to find out. Rated M for rude language and graphic material of a upsetting nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Hollowed Heister**

**Here's another story idea I just came up with while playing Payday 2, I'm aware of there not being a section for Payday 2, hopefully someone reading this can let fanfiction know so it can be updated with the sequel and I can change this from a Payday: the heist crossover to a Payday 2 crossover, but to then…Enjoy :3**

**Chapter one: The Planning Stage! The heister without a face!**

(Night-time, inside the heister's van, on the way to a bank heist)

Dallas was scanning the blueprints for the bank while Chains was going through the van's weapons locker and Wolf was sitting in his seat, looking over his shotgun, his fingers twitching like they were egger to blast a round into anything that so much as moved.

Then then there was Incubus, the newest member of the team, Bain had sent him to replace Hoxton after his "unfortunate" arrest after project OVERKILL, but apart from the fact that he was good at his job, there wasn't much on him, no past and most interesting of all, no criminal record, Dallas found this displeasing; he didn't like not knowing who and what people had to offer and, a more obvious question, where or not he was going to shoot him in the back the first chance they got.

"Incubus…Take a look at this" Dallas call over to him, he got up from lying against the inside wall of the van and walked over to Dallas and the table he had set-up with the blueprint for the bank and Intel from an inside source.

"What do you need?" incubus asked in smooth, deep, whispery voice.

"You see this here?" Dallas asked, pointing to a small room in the building, circled in red marker and had the label "Security Office" written above the circle in the same marker.

"Yes" He replied, not giving away anything about his state of mind, which Dallas found, at times useful but sometimes creepy, even to him.

"The office is sealed shut and we want to get through this quickly and quietly, Bain's told me you specialize in this sort of thing…Can you do it?" Dallas turn to him, not really seeing any reaction through his horned beast mask, with two sets of horns on the top of the mask, the large set on top and a smaller set directly beneath it, a snort and its thin but wide mouth, making it creepy enough without the paint job it, a snake scales pattern on it, coloured jet black and two thin strips of red, coming from the eye sockets like the mask was crying blood.

Incubus simply nodded, the van going over a speedbump, snaking up everything in the van, the suddenly jolt made Wolf fire his shotgun accidently into the floor of the van, narrowly missing the tires, Dallas turn around, furious too little a word to describe what was in Dallas's face.

"What the Hell is up with you, wolf! You nearly put the whole mission out because of you, you little shit!" Dallas yelled at him, Wolf merely just put the safeties on his shotgun and gave Dallas the finger before attempting to get forty winks in the long journey to their destination.

"That's properly the best I'm going to get for now" Dallas sighed, trying to keep his heartbeat under control and trying very hard not to facepalm at Wolf's idiocy, he looked at the holes in the floor where the shotgun's 12G shells went through before returning to the blueprint.

"Me & Chains will be entering here…" Dallas said, pointing to the bank's car park, "…once we're here, we'll grab the thermal drill from the truck and come round here…" pointing to a rear-access door, close to the security office, "Wolf will be waiting on the outside, keeping an eye out for nosy onlookers and cops until I give the signal to him, that's if you do your job and terminate the camera feed to the entire building, and then deactivating the alarm, I rather not have to deal with the police more than I have too, do you understand?" Dallas finished, turning to Incubus, who was patiently listening to Dallas's plan while scanning the Intel from the insider.

"Consider it done, after all, I am but a ghost, they…" incubus leaned forward slightly towards Dallas, His tall and imposing frame, towering over Dallas"…will…never…see…me…coming" incubus spoke, speaking the last sentence word by word, emphasizing them with his whispery voice, only with a growl that grew and hit its peak at the last word, becoming a bark more than a growl, making Dallas move away from him slightly, despite himself.

Chains, watching the whole thing, got the chills up his spike as her overheard the last few words and saw Dallas step back, he thought to himself while cleaning out his JP36 assault rifle, dissembling it, cleaning to workings before putting back together with a red dot sight and a thicker foregrip.

"_This guy must have some have some scary-ass shit to scare Dallas like that_" he thought as he watched Dallas and Incubus going over the plans before Dallas saying something Chains couldn't hear, Incubus nodding then walking away to his corner of the van, get out what Chains thought to be a katana, with a circle as the hilt, being held in place by six thin rectangles, attaching it to the base, Incubus then grabbed a smooth-ish looking stone out his pack and proceeded to sharpen the blade.

Chains then noticed that both the blade and his user were glowing slightly, with a black aura covering them as incubus continually sharpened his blade, Chains finished reconstructing his rifle and set it down next to him.

"_Hope Dallas knows what he's getting us into, including this guy with us_" Chains thought, seeing Incubus finish sharpening his sword, sheathing into a back-mounted holster, then proceed to attach it to his waist, sitting perfectly horizontally in its black leather sheath and matching belt, both with the same black snake scales pattern as his mask.

Incubus made a claw shape with his hand and past it over his mask, disappearing with black energy, his face covered in darkness, only a slight red glow could been seen, resonating from his irises.

"_So…The mission begins_" incubus thought, shutting his eyes for the long trip south.

**So, that's it for now, I'll get more into the abilities of Incubus and how the heist goes next chapter, but I wanted to give you a teaser of what's to come, If this gets enough views/good reviews then I'll write the next chapter, and speaking of which…**

**Next Time: The Heist has begun! Incubus's shows his Power!**

**See you then :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: The Heist begins

**Hollowed Heister**

**Here's Chapter two, I've decided to wrap this up in this one chapter since I can't think of where I want this to go apart from this heist, so as always, Shall we begin, dear reader?**

**Chapter two: The Heist begins! Incubus's True Mission!**

(9:45pm, in a hotel near the target location)

Dallas was out on the balcony, smoking a cigarette, he let go of it for a moment to blow out a puff of white smoke, which trailed off into the night sky.

He suddenly felt a hand touch his left shoulder; he spun round to see Incubus, who had snuck up on him without a sound.

"Be wary, it's not a good thing to let your guard down in a place like this, especially you guys since your faces were printed on every street in the town" Incubus spoke, his deep, whispery voice coming through his mask, his breath visible in the darkness of the night.

"Yeah, I know, I've been doing this for a long time, it comes with experience, but your right, we need to plan this carefully so no-one fucks up tomorrow" Dallas spoke, taking another smoke of his fag before dropping on the floor, crushing it with his foot.

Incubus turned halfway towards the door of the room, where chains and wolf were preparing their weapons and gear for the next day, he grabbed the doorknob, Dallas come see his left eye glow red in the dark.

"You better get yourself prepared for tomorrow then rest, for someone your age; you're going to need it" Incubus spoke with a barely contained growl as he opened the door to the room and closed it, leaving Dallas outside.

Dallas walked over to the door when he noticed the doorknob had been crushed, he could see the individual fingers, compressed into the metal doorknob.

"_I need to think this over, but a more pressing concern is…what the fuck is this guy?_" Dallas thought as he turned the knob and opened the door, to prepare for tomorrow's heist.

(2:24pm, the next day, in the van outside the first world bank)

"_You know the drill, get to work_" Bain voice came over the COM line, Dallas turned to Incubus, who was sitting near the back of the van.

"Ok, Incubus, time to dance" Dallas told him, Incubus nodded, taking a meditating position on the floor of the van, he then detached his soul body from the rest of him, wearing the standard Shimigami robes, only with the addition over a large, black-and-red overcoat with Kanji for shadow (影) imprinted on the back of the coat in a blood-red, his Zanpakutō now in a belt-mounted holster attached to the back of the coat.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Wolf spoke with a slight amount of panic in his voice, since he just saw Incubus disappear from his place on the floor, especially since none of the payday team could detect his presence while in his Shimigami form.

"Don't worry about it, Bain just let me know something very interesting about our new friend, I wouldn't worry about it anyway, his just doing his part of the plan" Dallas spoke sternly but with a half-smile on his face to wolf, he humph and went to loading his Reinfeld 880 shotgun with 12G buckshot, finishing his loading by pumping the first round in place.

"You better be right about this, because I don't trust this guy" Chains said, loading a clip into his JP36 assault rifle, making a satisfying clicking sound as it clicked into the gun.

"I know, if he tries anything funny, turn him into a human pepper pot, got it?" Dallas turned to Chains, who nodded in sync with wolf, satisfied with the plan.

Getting into the bank was easy, since being in a soul form, Incubus could simply walk straight through the walls and doors that blocked his path, he walked into the security room, the guard watching attentively to the monitors, flicking through the different feeds of the cameras place all over the place, some inside the bank and some outside, people living their lives, getting to cashers to get money for things they wanted.

Incubus walked behind the guard, then he walked inside his body, the guard jerked, his head lowered, before raising suddenly again, his eyes completely white, He smiled before turning to the monitors, using the memories of the guard he was possessing to deactivate the camera feed.

He was about to deactivate the alarms when the guard's pager started beeping, he raised his hand to answer it.

"Nothing to report, it just looks like to be another cold day" He told the operator.

"_Thanks for the report, I'll speak to you later_" the operator said before cutting the line, satisfied that his fake report was convincing, he turned his attention to the keypad on the wall, using the guard's memories to get the security code from his mind, he punched the numbers in, a text feed on the box read, "_Warning, Alarm system disabled_" further confirming that the code had done its job, he jump out of the guard's body, which he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

He walked out the walls of the bank, where Dallas and Chains were coming in, returning to his Gigai, which was forming around him from the shadows, so Incubus now wore a standard black two-piece suit with a red neck tie, a silenced Bernetti 9 pistol on a holster on his hip and his Zanpakutō on a shoulder-mounted holster, his horned demon mask still over his face.

"The building is dead, now if only the people inside follow" Incubus spoke to them in his deep, whispery voice.

Dallas nodded while Chains was rubbing his eyes, trying to make head or tails of how Incubus appeared before them.

"I'll give wolf the signal then, while I do that, you and Chains go through the back, make sure no one leaves, if anyone resists, kill them with extreme prejudice, but avoid killing Civvies, we'll need them to hold off the police in case something happens" Dallas told Incubus and Chains, they both nodded silently and moved off to a back door that Dallas and Chains were aiming for.

Wolf was getting bored, he had been watching people for the last fifthteen minutes, he saw Dallas with his American clown mask on, he then saw Dallas give him a thumbs up, the "get-up-and-go" signal that wolf had been waiting for, a sadistic smile on his face, he changed up the street, near the main door of the bank and donned his white-&-red demon mask before making himself seen to the people inside.

"Ok, you little shits, get down or I'll blast you goddam kneecaps out!" Wolf barked out, his Reinfeld pointing at them, quick snapping between targets, half of the people, seeing the masked vigilante, got down while the other half, tried to run through a tight corridor to the back, only to be stopped by Incubus and Chains, Incubus's Zanpakutō drawn, pointed at the neck of the nearest civvie while Chains pointed his JP36 at the group.

"Get back into the goddam room!" Chains yelled at them, the group slowly moving back into the main section of the bank.

"Now…would you kindly lie down on the ground…" Incubus spoke to them, his deep, whispery voice scaring the civvies, "…I wouldn't want to slit you throat and devour you" Incubus spoke, his growl coming into his voice, at this, the Civvies, fearful for their lives, laid down on the ground before the gang used zip ties to wrap them up.

Just then, Dallas walked in the front, carrying a large orange bag, which they knew contained the parts for the thermal drill.

"We are not thieves and we are not the villains the government tells you we are, we are simply trying to regain the lost funds that were stolen by the American government from you…"Dallas pointed to random civvies on the floor, "…But under the law of this land, we cannot get this money back legally, so we must do the only thing we have left: steal it from right under their stupid noses" Dallas finished his speak, throwing the bag to wolf.

"Get that running while me and Chains search the area" Dallas shouted out to wolf, who muttered something about how he has to do all the hard work, before taking the bag and setting-up the thermal drill, a four-piece frame, a plasma torch, connected to a long funnel and a large, gas cylinder.

Suddenly, a shout rang out as a women walking passed the bank, saw them and started dialling 911, before she could raise the mic to her lips, Incubus pulled out his silenced Bernetti and fired, taking the bullet right through her brain, which spattered over the wall she was in front of, she fell to the ground, a mix of brains and blood flowed out her head, the operator asking if she was still there before quickly hanging up.

"_Whatever you guys just did, just set off the hornets' nest, the police are mobilising as I speak, you got about two, three minutes before they arrive_" Bain's slightly panic but mostly calm voice came through the COM line, Wolf, finishing his set-up of the thermal drill and firing it up, blasting the vault door, sending sparks out as it went, stood up and turned to Incubus who was sheathing his Silenced Bernetti.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, don't go around killing the little fucks, we need them alive!" Wolf barked angrily at Incubus, who looked him in the eye, his own eyes glow red.

"The police would have still come, I'll was simply taking care of the problem" Incubus growled at Wolf, making him back off and check on the thermal.

"_What's the ETC?_" Dallas called through on the COM line.

"_About six minutes_" Wolf said into his Bluetooth.

"_Crap, ok, people, the guests are arriving, we need to greet them properly_" Dallas's voice came over the COM line again, Incubus set-up a portable sentry gun, which was a computer, control SMG, built into a suitcase, he pointed it at the main door way, ready for the police when they arrived, Dallas took up a vantage point of the roof along, while Chains went down to the lobby to aid with defence.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive on the scene, the local law enforcement first, Dallas then open fire with his CAR-4 assault rifle, raining bullets down on the officers, sending blood into the air as the bullets torn them apart. More vehicles arrive, another squad car and two black, armoured vans.

"_They're sending in Heavy squad unit, watch your back_" Bain's voice came over the COM line as more armoured cops started storming the lobby, the sentry gun firing at them, which Chains providing covering fire and Incubus charged them with his Zanpakutō, slicing a cop down the middle, his guts spilled onto the floor as his top half fell over onto the floor, but before they could even react, Incubus started slicing and dicing all the cops in the room, Incubus could hear the rapid fire of Dallas's assault rifle from the outside as he slice through them.

Wolf finished blasting through a cop's skull when he turned around into the main lobby and he was shocked by what he saw; the entire lobby was covered in blood, pieces of bodies were in a pile around Incubus; torsos, arms, legs and other body parts were scattered across the place but the worse thing was that Incubus was feasting on a near-by arm, which he had grabbed and started eating it like a chicken wing, tearing off a large chuck of flesh from the arm, his mask at the mouth split into quadruple-hinged jaws, revealing his mouth, he then chewed it before swallowing it down his gullet.

Incubus gave an inhuman growl, cocking his head towards the left side before running off in that direction.

"_We've got bulldozers_" Chains shouted to Wolf, who was staring at the bloodbath in the main lobby, Chains' voice snapping him out of the trance, the civvies were either trying to keep their heads down or doing what Wolf was doing and staring at the pile of dismembered body parts, Wolf heard more of the disgusting sound of body parts hitting the floor, followed by yells of panic by the cops as they ran in the direction that incubus went.

Wolf went to the window, his Reinfeld pointing forwards, only to seeing the group of bulldozers being tore apart by Incubus, who was slicing then disappearing before reappearing behind another one, which got his leg sliced off, forcing him to the ground before getting Incubus's Zanpakutō blade through the back of the head, splitting him between the eyes before quickly pulling out the blade and letting the blood flow from his head onto the street, Incubus did a spin, becoming a human twister, taking out the remaining Bulldozers as their bodies fell to the ground.

"_How long is this going to take, I've not heard anything from Chains or Wolf since the assault started…I've got a bad feeling about this_" Dallas through as he opened fire on a sniper who had just jumped off a helicopter onto a near-by roof, suddenly, his Bluetooth sparked into life.

"_T-minus one minute-thirty until we can open the hatch_" Wolf spoke unusually quietly into the COM line, which Dallas picked up on immediately.

"_What happen to you, blow a blood vessel?_" Dallas asked him.

"_Its best you don't know until you get down here…Chains, watch your six_!" Wolf barked at Chains over the COM line, to which Dallas heard machine gun fire over the COM line before quick stopping then starting again further away.

Wolf was covering Chains with his shotgun when the side door burst open and armoured cops swarmed in, to which Wolf opened fire on them, taking them out with his 12G buckshot, the drill then released a beeping sound that it was nearly finished, reading on the screen for "30 seconds" until it got through, Wolf went to his Bluetooth.

"_Guys, get down here, the rooster has almost hatched_" Wolf told the gang through the COM line and Dallas, Chains and Incubus appeared just as the drill finished, allowing Wolf to open the door to the vault and there were seven stacks of a 100,000 dollars in cash, the gang start bagging the money and turned to leave when Incubus stood in the way, holding one of the female civvies by the neck, his Zanpakutō in his right hand, using the blade to slice her panties off at the middle, revealing her vagina to the heisters.

"Oh, sorry, am I in the way or am I up to something?" Incubus spoke, his tongue coming out in a snake-like manner, licking the women's neck with his ruff tongue while he used his Zanpakutō's blade to tease her clit, giving the women a blush under her eyes along with her crying, pleading with him to stop.

"What the hell do you think you doing?!" Dallas yelled at him angrily, Incubus gave a red-eyed death glare, pouring his reiatsu into the room, forcing the gang onto their knees, making sure he kept enough reiatsu on them so they couldn't raise their weapons.

"Oh, it's very complex, sometimes I like playing along, but sometimes even I don't know what I'm doing have the time, you might say I'm crazy" Incubus said, using the Zanpakutō blade and putting it inside her vagina, the women scream as the blade enter her precious place, blood flowed out of her pussy, he took the blade out of her, using his fingers to drip them in the blood, putting the blood inside his mouth to taste, smiling sadistically.

"You're Insane" Chains yelled out at him and then a shot rang out and before anyone knew it, Chains had a bullet hole straight through the middle of his head, he dropped to the ground, smoke came from the barrel of Incubus's silenced Bernetti, which he holstered and unzipped himself, placed his long, hard cock near the entrance of the women's pussy, he lift her above his hard member, a mix of her juices and blood flowed onto it, then he let go of her neck, dropping her straight onto his cock, she sent out a scream before he covered her mouth with his hand before he started rapping her in front of Dallas and Wolf.

"I am insane, I just said that, my only question is: who's going to be next?" Incubus said as he forced his cock inside the women's pussy, hard and fast, making slapping sounds as his member hit all the way inside her, his member stretching the walls of her pussy, so much that his member could be seen in her abdomen.

Dallas tried to stand, but the extra weight kept him down, he just managed to turn his head, with Wolf having similar issues.

Wolf then gave an immense growl as he forced himself to stand, pointing his shotgun at Incubus.

"DIE, YOU SAD FUCK!" Wolf cried out, but a wall of darkness, shielding Incubus from the blast before forming into a spear and sending it through his skull, splitting his head like a watermelon, he fell backwards onto the ground, the spear stabbed the ground, keeping the top half of his body a meter of the ground.

"NO, WOLF!" Dallas cried out as he watched his fellow heister drop dead on the floor.

Incubus continued fucking the women in front of him, his member hitting the wall of her womb with each thrust, the women was distraught, begging him to stop in-between moaning.

"Oh my, now there's only one chicken left…" Incubus smiled as he pulled out his Silenced Bernetti and pointed it at Dallas.

"You won't get away with this, you piece of shit! The police will find you" Dallas grunted out, Incubus laughed.

"Don't worry yourself, why do you think I have no criminal record? Because, as far as the world knows, I don't exist, also, I leave behind no trace of my existence and I have another surprise for everyone after you cease to function" Dallas eyes widen under his mask, Incubus's member swelling inside the women's pussy as she rocked back and forth on his large cock.

"But, your time…is…over" Incubus said sinisterly, pulling back on the trigger, blasting Dallas's brains across the deposit boxes, the body slumped to the ground as Incubus came, letting lose inside the women's womb, filling it up to its max, the rest leaked out her pussy, the women scream at the top of her lungs before Incubus's Zanpakutō ran her through the stomach, right in-between her breasts, he removed the blade, letting the body fall to the ground as he zipped himself back up, he walked into the main lobby, where the civvies that were tied, watched him come out the vault, carrying two bags of cash.

"Sorry, everyone, but I must go, enjoy my present" Incubus then used his Shunpo and disappeared, dropping a black-and-red grenade, with a kanji for remember (覚え) imprinted on the front of the grenade.

It blew up in a puff of red smoke as the police entered the building; Incubus's Memory Chikan activated its ability, replacing certain events of the assault with everyone in the area, removing all trace of Incubus's existence from their minds and replacing it with Wolf performing the deeds from the dismembering the body parts to raping and killing the female casher, also giving them the memory of the gang killing themselves so they wouldn't get caught.

"Holy mother of god…" one of the cops said, looking at the bloodbath in the main lobby.

"Suck it up, let's go get the sad fucks that did this" the police sergeant took him, the cop swallowed nervously as they walked into the vault to bag the bodies.

(Meanwhile, in a dark alley near the bank)

"_Is it done?_" Bain's voice came through on Incubus's Bluetooth

"Yeah, I've done what you've asked of me; terminate the payday gang, I've got two bags as a bonus" Incubus spoke into the COM line.

"_Excellent, you've earned your pay check, you can keep you bonus as well…is your team ready to mobilise?_" Bain asked.

"Their raring to go, whenever you require our assistance" Incubus spoke back, doing a snake hiss to emphasise the "s" in assistance.

"_Very well, return to the safe house, your pay check is in the mail_" Bain said, ending the call, Incubus made a claw sigh with his right hand and passed it over his mask, making it disappear with black energy, his face still covered in darkness, the only thing that could be seen was his red eyes and a slasher smile.

"So…let the games begin" Incubus said, walking away from the bank, the two bags of cash over his shoulders.

**Ok, I'm ending it there, this is as far as I go, if anyone likes this and want it to continue, then write it yourself, I can't think of anything else to do for this, apart from introducing the other visords as heister's like Incubus, although not as extreme as Incubus.**

**Anyway, see you guys next time I do a story**


End file.
